The present invention relates to a measuring method and a measuring system for measuring configuration of a surface such as a ground surface.
In a working project to construct a route or the like, a working plan drawing is prepared, and by taking the amount of graded soil and filling soil into account, the working plan is set up. When the working plan drawing is prepared, actual conditions of the place of work is surveyed to set a reference for the working plan.
For the purpose of carrying out the construction of a route, longitudinal sectional surveying (profile leveling) and cross-sectional surveying (cross sectioning) are performed. Profile leveling is a leveling survey carried out along a centerline of the route. Cross sectioning is a leveling survey in a direction perpendicularly crossing the centerline (in a direction of the route).
In the past, when profile leveling is carried out, stakes with numbers marked on the stakes are driven along a centerline, and elevation of the stake head of the driven stakes with numbers and height of the ground are measured. By measuring the height of the stake head, height and tilting of the ground can be calculated. When cross sectioning is performed, stakes are driven at predetermined intervals along a straight line, which runs perpendicularly to the route. By measuring the elevation of the stake head of the stake, the height of the ground is measured. By measuring the height of the stake head, the height of the ground can be calculated. Based on the results of surveying, a cross-sectional profile (lateral profile) indicating the cross-sectional height is prepared.
For both of profile leveling and cross sectioning, it is necessary to drive stakes for performing surveying. Intervals between stakes are determined by topographical conditions. To drive stakes with too small interval simply means the increase of work and is not adequate. Therefore, the stakes are driven at such a interval as not to place excessive burden on operators. For this reason, in the topographical conditions with extreme ups and downs, the elevation of the stake does not accurately represents actual condition of the ups and downs. Thus, the cross-sectional profile prepared using the elevation of the stake head is merely a schematical drawing. When the stake head is surveyed and the cross-sectional profile is prepared from the height of the stake head, it is assumed that the height of the stake head from the ground surface is at a constant level. If it is not constant, it is not possible to prepare accurate cross-sectional profile. However, it is not very easy to drive many stakes at a constant height. In case of a large-scale working project, long time is required and it is difficult to prepare an accurate cross-sectional profile.
A surveying instrument for acquiring surveying data is described in the Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 11-337336.